Akagami No Naruto
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: Naruto was a lonely orphan, shunned by society because of something he couldn't control, but when he meets an elderly man with the power to take down a mob with a look, his life is changed forever Haki!Naruto, (Possibly DevilFruit!Naruto), Powerful!Naruto, Smart!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Got a brand new story again, I am going to continue this for a while and do up to the Chunin exams at least**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own Naruto or any One Piece characters/ideas/places**_

 ** _Chapter 1: The Boy With The Red Hair_**

A young boy around the age of 7 was seen running through the streets of Konoha, his eyes covered by the shadow of his crimson red hair, this boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the holder of the Kyuubi, of course, young Naruto didn't know about the Kyuubi, at least yet

Behind him was a large mob of villagers and shinobi the like, with the shinobi throwing kunai at him, but missing barely, a couple may have grazed him, but he would run, no matter what, otherwise... he was dead.

He took off into an alleyway and quickly realised his mistake, there was an elderly man with grey hair in a tattered black cloak ahead of him with a sword to his side, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this as he tried to desperately climb the scaffolding on the side of the buildings

"Oi, he's cornered... get him!" yelled one of the villagers as they grabbed the red haired child down from the scaffolding and threw him to the ground, where they started beating him

Suddenly, a wave of energy coursed through the crowd, making everyone fall to their knees in exhaustion, "Oi, that's no way to treat a child, get lost" said a voice as a stronger wave of energy came, making everyone but the boy fall unconscious

"Wh-Who did that?" asked Naruto, as he looked around, he saw the man in the cloak he saw but this time was facing him and he could see three large scars cutting through his eye, though it was still open

"That was me, what's your name kid?" asked the man

"N-Naru... wait, how do I know you're not going to torture me like the rest of them?!" yelled Naruto

"Calm down kid, if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead by now" said the man he then sat down and pulled a bottle of sake out of nowhere and chugged, when he stopped, he finally said, "The name's Shanks, nice to meet 'ya"

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" spurted out Naruto

"Naruto, huh..." said Shanks _'Naruto... where've I heard that name... wait a minute, could this boy be Kushina's son and the holder of the Kyuubi'_

"So, whiskers, why were they chasing 'ya" asked Shanks

Naruto gave a short glare before answering, "I-I don't know, all I know is that everyone calls me a monster, from what I've heard, I'm somehow connected to the Kyuubi"

"How'd you know that"

"Well considering everyone calls me Kyuubi brat, that's a starter" said Naruto

 _'Seems I was right, I'll have to talk to Sarutobi about this'_ thought Shanks, "Okay... so what's your dream"

"What?" asked Naruto

"I said, what's your dream?"

"My dream?... My dream... is to be Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me, then everyone will respect me as the strongest in the village" rushed Naruto as he held his breath as he awaited Shanks' reply

He was downright shocked when Shanks started laughing his head off, "HAHAHAHA..." he laughed

Tears started welling up, 'I-I thought he wasn't like the others, seems I was wro...'

"Just like the Yondaime" said Shanks with a smirk as he finished laughing

"...Wh-What?" questioned Naruto as he wiped the tears

"You just remind me a lot off the Fourth Hokage, it's almost funny how much you resemble him" said Shanks

"Y-You knew the Fourth?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, we fought a couple of times, ended up pummelling him each time" laughed Shanks

"Y-You bet the Yondaime"

"Yeah, all you ninja are weak, the only three people who could give me a challenge are Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi and two are out of the village all the time" said Shanks

"Y-You're that strong" asked Naruto with stars in his eyes

"Aye... hey, Naruto now that I think about it, how would you like to be my apprentice" said Shanks

"A-Apprentice" asked Naruto

"Yeah, like I teach you, you call me Shanks-sensei, no that makes me sound old, Shanks-Sama, hmm, we'll work on it" said Shanks as he rubbed his chin

"Sure Shanks-Jiji" said Naruto

"That's even worse" yelled Shanks as Naruto laughed, Shanks eventually sighed, "Meet me at the park at 2:00 sharp, if you're late you get a punishment, meanwhile I'll have a talk with the Hokage, oh and here's a list of stuff you'll need for training"

"Okay Shanks-Jiji" said Naruto with a smirk as he ran as his words sank into Shanks' brain

"OI!" he could hear behind him

 ** _That Night_**

Here we see Naruto sleeping in his bed, though some would imagine he would be sleeping still and quite, it was quite the contrary, he had sweat dripping from his forehead and was moving in his sleep.

 ** _"Soon... Soon we will meet, Uzumaki Naruto"_** said an ominous voice

 ** _The next day_**

Naruto arose to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun piercing through his white blinds, he quickly shielded his eyes to block the sun as he let them adjust to the light and got up, he walked to his kitchen and put on some instant ramen before waiting a couple minutes for them to be ready

He quickly ate and had a shower, he looked at the time, 11:28, "I guess I'll go get the things on the list that Shanks told me to get, luckily the academy is off for the week" he said to himself as he got changed and walked out the door, as he did he looked at the list

1 training sword

Training Clothes (We'll get you proper ninja clothes later)

1 Blindfold

Snacks and Drinks (Lots of it)

"That it, I would've expected much more" said Naruto as he walked out the door and started walking towards the nearest Weapons store

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a busy man he had stacks upon stacks of paperwork piled on his desk, now, a normal person would be trying to finish them as quickly as possible, but him, nope, he was currently reading por-

Suddenly the door was opened causing Hiruzen to quickly hide his book in a drawer, "You have a lot of explaining to do Hiruzen"

"Ah... Shanks, what are you doing back in the village?" asked Hiruzen

"Don't change the subject, you know why I'm here" said Shanks as he saw Hiruzen sigh

"I take it you've met Naruto then" said Hiruzen

"Yeah, and I'm not happy with the way he's treated" said Shanks with his remaining arm laying on top of his sword

"I know, the villagers are quite cold towards Naruto" sighed Hiruzen

"QUITE COLD?!" yelled Shanks startling the older man, "I was walking back from the bar and saw him being beaten by an entire mob of villagers and Shinobi alike, if I hadn't stepped in he'd be dead"

This caused Hiruzen's eyes to widen, he knew that the villagers didn't like Naruto, but he didn't know they hurt him

"What do you mean? Is he alright?" questioned Hiruzen

"Of course you'd be oblivious to it all, do you even watch over him?" asked Shanks

"W-Well... no, but I send ANBU to protect him" said Hiruzen

Shanks simply sighed, "Fine... I'm going to be training him for a while, I'll be reserving a training ground for us, okay"

"Yes... that's good, I'll reserve training ground 19 for you" said Hiruzen as Shanks walked out of the door

 ** _With Naruto_**

"Get out of here Demon!" yelled yet another angry shopkeeper

Naruto grunted as he was thrown out of another store and landed on the stone pavement, he groaned as he looked around to find another store

He found a small store at the edge of town called 'Kaku's shop' which had a giraffe above the door

He walked in and noticed a small bell was triggered as he opened the door and a man in his late 50's walked out and gave a small smile in his direction, surprising Naruto, before saying, "Ah, a new customer, how may I help you"

"Umm, do you have any practice swords and ninja clothes?" asked Naruto, wondering if it was a trap or not, he had become quite wary when it came to strangers, especially ones that seemed to nice to him to quick

"Got the perfect thing..." he said as he walked to the back of his store and came back with a selection of bamboo swords, in which Naruto picked the two sturdiest ones

"Good choice, now follow me" he said as he went to another room

Naruto followed him into the room and saw a whole bunch of clothes, old and new, "Pick what you like and try them on in the changing rooms, come back through to the front once you've decided"

Naruto instantly spotted a pair of black trousers with polka-dots that were a slightly lighter shade of black, a black t-shirt with a dark red stripe going horizontally across his belly button, he smirked as he ran to the changing rooms and quickly changed

He smirked as he looked in the mirror and was satisfied, these would be his training clothes. He walked to the front desk and paid for them, and the man gave a wave as he left the shop, with him returning it

He checked a clock just before he left and saw it read 1:30, he decided to go by Ichirakus for a bit to wait

 ** _Later_**

Naruto was standing against a tree, waiting for his new sensei to arrive, it was 2:03 now so he should be there any second now.

"Oi Naruto!" yelled Shanks with a wave as he walked towards him

"Shanks-sensei" yelled Naruto with a wave back

"You ready for your tortu- I mean training" asked Shanks with a grin that made Naruto shiver, yet smile with anticipation, whatever he got himself into wasn't going to be easy

 ** _That's the first chapter done, the next chapter should be up soon_**

 ** _Just to make a few things clear:_**

 ** _1\. Naruto does have red hair, I just think that he would look cooler with it_**

 ** _2\. Yes, Shanks is that strong, there was a huge war with a guy made of lava, a guy made of ice, a guy made of ice, a pheonix guy and multiple more, he walked in, said this is over, and it stopped, so yes, he is strong_**

 ** _3\. I decided to put a Kaku reference in there, the shopkeeper isn't Kaku, but I just decided to put that in there_**

 ** _4\. Shanks will be the only One Piece character in this, maybe_**

 ** _Anyway, please review, favorite and check out my other stories, bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, back with another chapter, hope you all like it_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Training Trip_**

It had been three months since Shanks had started training Naruto, and boy was he not kidding when he said it was going to be hard, he had learned a lot from Shanks since then.

The first thing Shanks done was get Naruto's chakra control as good as he could in a month, which was mastering tree walking, which was pretty impressive considering it takes most people at least a month to get through Tree walking, while Naruto went through every chakra control exercise up to there in that amount of time

After that Shanks had taught him the basics to his own fighting style, 'Emperors Fist', this involved using your forearms to block body strikes and hitting back with twice as much strength as the previous attack

He had also learned his basic kenjutsu style, 'Emperors Blade', this involved pretty much the same but was more offensive, if the attacker isn't attacking then you are to not give them a chance to defend or attack back

That was basically all he had learned from Shanks, but today was special, Shanks had told him to meet him at the park for a surprise

He just got out of the house and started running towards the park.

He had changed his look too, he was taken to get proper shinobi clothes, he had a cloak that resembled Shanks', except it looked new and not worn out and had a hood, he also wore a black unzipped sleeveless jacket with a blood red t-shirt underneath with the buttons on the top unbuttoned and to complete he wore black ANBU trousers with various pockets

He ran through the streets to the park, his cloak waving in the wind and finally spotted Shanks standing near a tree with a large bag about the size of a small child

I walked up to him with a questioning look in my eye and he smiled, "We're going on a small training trip, the Sandaime has allowed me to take you out of the village to train until your old enough to be a Shinobi, which happens to be 15, so we have six and a half years to train, which should be more than enough"

"Woah, I'm just surprised that Jiji allowed this" said Naruto

"Yep, now go home and pack all your things, we'll be making camp just outside the border of fire country" said Shanks as he ruffled Naruto's hair who immediately ran off to his apartment

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Sarutobi, I'm going to take Naruto out of this village" said Shanks_

 _Sarutobi's eyes widened, "WHAT!" he yelled_

 _"My life is ending Sarutobi, I'd say I only have a couple years left anyway" said Shanks, "I want to teach him what I know"_

 _"Why can't you do it here" asked the Sandaime_

 _"The Uchiha is the reason..." he said, "They've been watching me and Naruto's training sessions, caught one the other day who fought back using the basics of my fighting style"_

 _"... I see" said Sarutobi, "... Then I allow it, as long as you promise to return him when he turns fifteen so he can become a ninja"_

 _Shanks nodded, "I was going to do that anyway, he needs trained, and when he returns, he'll be the most powerful Shinobi this village has ever produced... he will make his mother and father proud"_

 _Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe and nodded, "Leave now, before I change my mind" and with that Shanks left_

 ** _End Flashback_**

Naruto arrived a couple of minutes later with a bag about the same size as Shanks' bag and smiled, "Ya ready whiskers" said Shanks

"You bet old man" was Naruto's reply as they started walking out of the village and walked into the distance

 ** _Later_**

"Are we there yet?" whined Naruto

"Nearly, we've only been walking a couple of days" said Shanks with a grin

"You say that like it's easy!" yelled Naruto

"Come on, I make you run around the village 5 times a day wearing weights, this should be a piece of cake" said Shanks

Naruto sighed, "... guess you're right"

"Of course I am" said Shanks, but then he spotted something, "Hey, we're there"

Naruto looked up and saw a trail of blood cutting across the road, "Umm, Shanks, are you sure we're here"

"Yup, that line of blood marks the borders of our training ground" said Shanks

"What do you mean" asked Naruto

"Where we are about to enter is a place known as the Twilight Zone, it is full of mindless beasts that only know two things, when to give up, and when to fight, and the first one is pretty rare" said Shanks, Naruto's eyes widened and sweat appeared on his forehead

"And we're gonna be camping in there" asked Naruto

"Yep, there is a tree in the centre of the area, it wards off the monsters, but don't worry, one monster would be like fighting a High Chunin or Low Jonin" said Shanks, causing Naruto's eyes to widen further

They started walking through the forest that seemed to get eerier as they progressed, "Shanks, are we being watched?" asked Naruto

"Yes... when you're in here, you're always being watched, but the monsters here know not to mess with me, maybe soon they'll learn to fear you" stated Shanks

"... Cool" muttered Naruto as they made their way to the forest and finally found a large tree in the middle that seemed to emanate power

"This is known as the Devil's tree, once every 10,000 years a fruit is produced, I believe that's time is nearly finished" said Shanks, muttering the last part

"What could one fruit do?" asked Naruto

"They're known as devil fruits, once the user eats them they gain a special power but become weak when in contact with sea water" said Shanks

"Whoa... what kind of powers?" asked Naruto

"There's three categories, Zoan, this allows the user to gain certain attributes of an animal and turn into them at will, Logia, the ability to become a literal force of nature, it could allow you to turn into fire at will or even light, this is the rarest, and paramecia, basically everything that doesn't fit in the other two categories is here, from causing earthquakes to being made from rubber" said Shanks as Naruto soaked in all of the information

"Woah, when do you think the next one will appear?" asked Naruto

"You know, it will come soon" was all Shanks replied as he stood up, "Let's get to training!" he said enthusiastically

"Alright, I'm ready sensei" said Naruto with a grin, "What will you be teaching me?"

Shanks giggled, he was clearly excited about something, "I'm going to teach you haki, a power that lies dormant within everyone, I'll tell you about them as we go along, first, is Observation haki" he said as he got a bat and a blindfold out and handed the blindfold to Naruto

"I don't get why I need to wear a blindfold, especially if this is about observing" said Naruto

"Just shut up and don't take that blindfold of" said Shanks as he swung a bat down onto Naruto skull

"Aghh!" yelled Naruto in pain, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" as he tried to find Shanks despite the blindfold still being on

"Dodge" Shanks said simply as he hit Naruto on the side of the head

 ** _Later_**

"Oww" whined Naruto as he was hit once again

"I told you, feel the bat, don't see it" said Shanks

"That doesn't make any sense" said Naruto, "Oww"

"Come on, you can do it" said Shanks as he swung again, but was impressed when he saw Naruto's head move slightly down and didn't take the full blow of the attack, either he was learning or it was instinct, "Remember, I'm not stopping until you can dodge at least three in a row without it being just guessing"

"Okay, focus" said Naruto as he clenched his fist and as if he could see it coming before it happened he ducked below the swing and dodged to the side to dodge another... before being hit once again

 ** _A... long while later_**

The sun was setting and Naruto finally managed to dodge three in a row, and was finally allowed to take the blindfold of and rest

 ** _Later_**

It had been a week and Shanks had drilled him with observation haki training and he could now successfully dodge one of Shanks' fasted sword slashes

"Okay, now that you're good enough in observation, it's time we start on armament" said Shanks

"Finally, no more getting hit in the head with a bat anymore" said Naruto with a sigh of relief

Shanks simply laughed and muttered, "Just you wait" and spoke out loud, "Follow me" as he walked away

Naruto followed, "So what does this haki do?" asked Naruto

"This haki allows the user to coat their skin in armour that can pierce through devil fruit abilities and also can be used as an enormous strength boost" explained Shanks

"Woah, how do I train for this" asked Naruto

Shanks pointed a giant boulder, "You see this boulder" asked Shanks, Naruto nodded, "Punch it"

"What?" asked Naruto

"Punch it, punch it until it is nothing but dust" said Shanks, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise

"What the hell! How on Earth am I suppose to do that" asked Naruto in shock

"Just keep on doing it, stop when there's at least a fist sized hole in it and come get food" said Shanks

 _ **That's the end, I was wanting to just get through the training quickly to get to the good bits, anyway, just so you know, Naruto won't be OP, he will just be very strong, he will be around Kakashi's level**_

 _ **1\. Naruto will know Haki, Rokushiki (Six Styles)**_

 _ **2\. I am planning on Naruto having a devil fruit but I'm not sure which one, Logia, Zoan or Paramecia, please vote which one in the comments, first to three wins**_

 _ **3\. I am planning on having Naruto paired with Hinata, but no definite since I am rubbish with pairings**_

 _ **Anyway, please review and don't forget to vote**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back with another chapter, hope you all like it_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Man In The Cape_**

Konoha was a prosperous nation, it had come out as the strongest shinobi village in the five nations, but was easily the most sheltered, the people knew nothing about what happens to their own shinobi.

So now we see Sarutobi Hiruzen sighing at his desk in the hokage tower, it had been almost 8 years since Naruto had left the village and it just got boring without him and his occasional pranks

The council also protested, especially the civilian side, they had demanded that Naruto be hunted by hunter-nin, the Uchiha were arrogant enough to try and take the boy themselves for the Kyuubi

When the Uchiha massacre had occurred, everything went mental, the civilian council were demanding that Shanks be called back to train the survivor, Uchiha Sasuke, the most arrogant and brooding Uchiha since his father

Of course the Sandaime wouldn't allow this, though the council would not stop trying

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The two guards at the gate were bored, playing board games all day really took the life out of you, sometimes you'd wish someone would try to invade just to get some action

Anyway, they were busy playing a game of chess when all of a sudden, an overwhelming sense of power was felt in the area

"What is that" said one of the gatekeepers as they saw a hooded figure in a black cloak in the distance with what looked like a giant bag on his back

The figure grew closer to the gates and could see that it was a boy, probably fifteen with strands of crimson hair peeking out of his hood

"Halt! State your name and business" said one of the guards nervously

"Uzumaki Naruto, back from training trip" said the boy, the voice was emotionless

"Uzumaki naruto, where have I heard that name before?" said the guard whilst rubbing his chin

"He's the boy that went on a training trip with that red haired fellow a while ago" said the other

"Yeah, I heard that guy's incredibly strong and that he took a mob out with a single look" Without them knowing, Naruto had simply walked by them and headed straight for the Hokage tower

He reached their and jumped up to the window in a huge leap that outright defied gravity, he knocked on the window

 ** _In the Hokage Tower_**

The Sandaime thought today would be uneventful, he was proved wrong when a knock was heard at his window and saw a cloaked figure standing on the small window ledge

Hiruzen slowly opened the window and the figure climbed in, he wasn't stupid, the figure could easily be an assassin, but what assassin would target a kage of a village unless they were stupid, "Who are you"

"You've grown soft old man" said the cloaked man

"I ask again, who are you" questioned Hiruzen as he drew a kunai

The figure simply laughed, "It's a shame that you don't even remember your surrogate grandson" he said as he lowered his hood revealing his facial features

He had long red hair that reached his lower neck and had three whisker marks on each cheek sporting a large grin on his face. He wore a large black cloak with a hood, a black t-shirt with the top buttons undone, a long katana rested at his waist with a red handle, silver hilt and black/purple blade, brown jeans and black ninja sandals

"Sup Jiji" said the man

"N-Naruto?" said Hiruzen, receiving a nod he was brought into a large hug

When he was released Hiruzen took a second to examine him, "I take it your training has proved fruitful"

Naruto had a small smile but Hiruzen could see the sadness in his eyes, "Yeah, I grew strong"

"And what of Shanks" asked Hiruzen

"... He, died?" said Naruto as he let a small tear fall from his eye

"You have my deepest condolences" said Hiruzen, when suddenly his eyes widened as he handed Naruto a note, "The academy, quickly you better go to the academy if you want to be a ninja"

"Uh oh, I better go then, who's the teacher?" asked Naruto

"Umino Iruka, now hurry along" said Hiruzen as he shoo'd Naruto out the window who jumped in mid-air, much to Hiruzen's shock and landed safely on the ground and ran

 ** _Academy_**

"...Haruno Sakura (Here), Uchiha Sasuke (Hn), Inuzuka Kiba (Here Sensei), Hyuuga Hinata (H-Here), Aburame Shino (Here)" said Iruka as he done the register, "Now if you will all be ready to be called out for your exa-"

"I'M LATE!" yelled a sudden voice as the door was knocked down, revealing a certain red-head with his feet emitting what looked like steam as he skidded into the room

"and who are you?" asked Iruka

"Oh, here, Sarutobi Jiji asked me to give you this" he said as he handed the note to Iruka

"Hmm, I see, so you're the transfer student that the Hokage informed me about" said Iruka

"Um, yeah I guess" said Iruka

"All right, if you'd like to introduce yourself" said Iruka

"Alright" said Naruto, "Hello, some of you may already know me, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I look forward to working with 'ya"

Everybody looked confused for a minute, that was until Haruno Sakura yelled, "YOU! You're that demon that left the village a couple years ago"

Naruto gave a short glare before taking a seat up the back next to a girl with long dark blue hair and pale white eyes who seemed to blush as he sat down

"Okay, now when I call your name, please follow me to be tested" said Iruka as he started reading the names out

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into his chair before reaching into his pocket and pulling a bottle of sake

"Aren't you a little young for that?" asked a boy with black hair in a pineapple-like style

"Yep" said Naruto as he took a sip, the pineapple boy simply shrugged and rested his head in his hands, "What's your name?"

"Nara Shikamaru, this is Choji" said the boy

"Nice to meet 'ya" said Naruto

 ** _Later_**

"Uzumaki Naruto" said a voice drawing Naruto's attention from the sake in his hands, luckily he had a high tolerance, otherwise he would be absolutely hammered

"Wish me luck" he said to himself as he walked out the door and followed Iruka into a separate room

"Alright Naruto, first could you please perform a henge" asked Iruka

Naruto did so, transforming into Mizuki, who was the other instructor there, "Perfect Naruto, now perform the Kawarimi"

Naruto took the bottle out of his pocket along with a kunai, and threw them straight at Mizuki – who ended up making a certain number after 1 – and swapping positions with the kunai and catching the bottle out of the air and taking a swig

"Perfect, Kawarimi'ing with a moving object is pretty advanced, now perform the Bunshin" said Iruka

Naruto and nodded and two identical clones appeared, causing Iruka's eyes to widen because of the shortage of handsigns

"Amazing, a jutsu without a handsign I thought only experienced shinobi could do that" muttered Iruka as he gave Naruto his hitai-ate

"Thanks" said Naruto as he walked out of the room and back to the class, it turns out he was the last person to do the exam so everyone else who passed had their hitai-ate on – except the people who failed.

He sat back down on his seat and heard, "W-Well done N-Naruto-kun" said the hyuuga girl with a blush

"Thanks, you're a Hyuuga aren't you" asked Naruto receiving a nod, "What's your name"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" she said with a blush

"Nice to meet you" said Naruto with a grin that made Hinata's blush grow

 ** _Later_**

The academy had ended, and everyone was leaving, Shikamaru and Choji invited him to go to the Akamichi family barbeque with them and their friends, he was just walking out of school and was going to the hokage tower, because he needed a house

"Oi you!" he heard suddenly, he turned around and saw a black haired boy with a duck-butt style hair, "You were trained out of the village right"

"That's correct" nodded Naruto

"I demand you teach me your moves" said the boy

"And who're you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm your superior in strength and I demand you teach me your moves" said Sasuke

"And if I don't" asked Naruto

"Then you'll meet the end of my blade" said Sasuke, it wasn't a true threat, but he knew the boy would back down

"Are you prepared to use that?" asked Naruto

"What?" asked Sasuke

"I said... are you prepared to use that, weapons are for action, not threats" said Naruto with a deadpan expression

"You bet I am" said Sasuke as he was beyond angry, this no clan orphan was refusing him power, he charged him with a kunai and flung it when he was a few metres away from him, but was shocked when he caught it straight out of the air

"Too slow" commented Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke and elbowed him in the back causing him to keel over in pain, "Now excuse me, I have a dinner to get ready for"

"Y-You'll pay for th-this" said Sasuke as he clutched his back as fangirls came by and tried their best to help him

 ** _Later_**

"Naruto" yelled Choji from a table in the Akamichi family restaurant with a wave

Naruto returned the wave with a short smile as he walked over

He immediately recognised most of the people

Three of the people there were Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata while the others he hadn't met yet

One had short brown hair with red markings on his cheeks and sharp eyes, he also had a dog that was sitting on his head, but was clearly getting a little big for it

The other had brown-black hair and wore a coat that covered his lower-face and a pair of sunglasses

"Hey, who're these guys" said Naruto as he took a seat next to Shikamaru

"Inuzuka Kiba, you better remember me, I'm the alpha male around here" said Kiba, which caused Naruto to chuckle

"Note taken" he said, he then turned to the other

"Aburame Shino" he said simply

"Okay..." said Naruto, "Who's team do you think you'll be put in"

"Me and Choji will probably be put with Ino, troublesome" said Shikamaru

"How come?" asked naruto

"Our families have had a tight bond and had good teamwork in the past" said Choji

"Ah, what about you guys" asked Naruto

"Me, Hinata and Kiba will most likely get put on the same team together considering we're all trackers" said Shino

"That makes sense, that leaves me with literally anyone" said Naruto with a frown

 ** _The Next Day_**

"Welcome everyone, today you'll be given your team placements" said Iruka, "Team 1... Team 7 is Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura's head shot up instantly when she heard her name, "... Uchiha Sasuke" at the mention of his name she cried out in joy, "... And Uzumaki Naruto"

Sasuke and Sakura gave a short glare to Naruto as he simply shrugged and took a swig of sake, "I'm gonna need a couple more of these won't I" he said as he looked at the bottle 

_**Hope you liked the chapter, I haven't included Naruto's devil fruit yet, but he will have one (It will be a logia, maybe), and I've decided on one (I think), anyway, don't forget to leave a review**_

 _ **Oh and before i forget, thank you for all the reviews, it has helped a lot knowing you like my story, anyway, with that note bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is up, hope you enjoy_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Team 7_**

Naruto had kind of guessed he'd be put with Sasuke, but his luck just propelled downward when he heard he was with Sakura a... fangirl of the messiah of Konoha, AKA Sasuke Uchiha

He had been waiting for almost an hour for his jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the supposed strongest Jonin of the leaf, he'd just have to test that, Shanks had told him that he should be able to beat most low-level Jonin and ANBU and maybe cause trouble for the High level ones like Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma

It was at that moment that the doors slid open, revealing a man with gravity-defying silver hair and his Hitai-ate covering his right eye

"My first impression of you is... you're boring, meet me in the roof" said the Cyclops at the door

Naruto simply nodded and disappeared, much to the confusion of the other Gennin.

 ** _Later_**

"So, now why don't you introduce yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams etc" said Kakashi with a bored look in his eye

"Why don't you go first sensei, you know... to show us how it's done" said a certain pink haired banshee

"Alright... my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are... my dislikes... I have a lot of hobbies... I don't really have a dream" said Kakashi

 _'We only learned his name'_ thought team 7 at once

"Alright, you next pinky" said Kakashi

"Okay, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like... who I like is _(Looks at Sasuke and blushes)_ my hobbies are _(Blush)_ and my dream is _(Oh look, another blush)_ " she said

"Any dislikes?" asked Kakashi

"Ino-Pig and Naruto-Baka" said Sakura

"Oh you break my heart Sakura" Naruto said sarcastically

"Anyway, you next duckbutt" said Kakashi, causing Naruto to chuckle

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't necessarily like anything, I hate almost everything, my hobbies are training, and my dream... no, my ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man" said Sasuke

 _'Revive his clan? Reviving a clan of thieves is the worst idea I've ever heard'_ thought Naruto

 _'His hatred towards Itachi has clouded his emotions, we'll work on that'_ thought our favourite Cyclops

"Alright, you next Red" said Kakashi

"Okay, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, AKA Akagami No Naruto, my likes are ramen, sake, training, my friends and swords, my dislikes are people who steal peoples hard work, people who judge based of appearance or a burden they carry and the civilian council, my hobbies are drinking sake and training, my dream for the future is to help the eight other people who have the same burden as me" said Naruto

"What's that baka" said Sakura

Before Kakashi could interrupt, Naruto raised his hand, "S rank secret, if you try to push it any further the punishment is severe"

"How severe?" she asked

"That's all I'm saying" he said

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" asked Kakashi

"Yup!" he said bluntly as he took a swig of sake, causing his team to sweatdrop at his antics

"... anyway, meet me at training ground 7 at 7 in the morning" said Kakashi with an eye smile before he performed a leaf shunshin to disappear

"See ya tomorrow then" said Naruto as he waved his free hand back at his team while walking away

 ** _Later_**

Naruto was on his way home from the team meeting, he had went to the hokage and got a medium sized apartment that apparently had all of his stuff in

He was walking peacefully, that was until he could sense Sasuke above him on a roof, he was able to dodge a kunai which was thrown at his leg, and another which was to his arm

"I told you Uchiha, I'm not teaching you anything" said Naruto

"I know..." said Sasuke, Naruto had almost calmed down then that was until, "I'll take your power"

Naruto looked back and saw his sharingan eye, "Ah, the eye of the biggest clan of thieves in the world" said Naruto

"THIEVES?!" questioned/yelled Sasuke as he charged him with a kunai

"You can't copy what you can't learn Sasuke" said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke, before appearing behind him

 ** _"Kaze Kaze No... Slam"_** he said as a gust of wind propelled his arm down onto Sasuke's back sending him crashing to the ground

"You have a long way to go Sasuke before you can even compare to me, or Itachi, if you want to defeat him you have to work hard, and if you even try and copy me with those eyes of yours, you will lose them" said Naruto

"Work hard and grow stronger, a wise man once said that having friends is the most important thing in the world" said Naruto with his hand offered out to Sasuke

Sasuke sighed, "You certainly changed the mood in an instant, alright, let's be friends" said Sasuke with a grin  
"Okay, now... what are we gonna do about Haruno" asked Naruto

"Not a clue" said Sasuke which caused Naruto to sigh

 ** _Later_**

Sakura had been waiting with Sasuke for almost an hour and what surprised her the most was that he was actually answering her questions, and not just 'hnn-ing'

"Hey!" yelled Naruto as he walked over with a grin

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura as she attempted to hit him on the head, but unfortunately for her, he dodged

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in by accident" said Naruto

"No problem, Kakashi is sure taking his time as well" said Sasuke with a long sigh

"Hello everyone" said a sudden voice

"Speak o' the devil" said Naruto as he looked back and saw their grey-haired sensei

"Sorry I'm late a black cat was in the way so I had to change my entire route just to get here" he said with a small eye-smile

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura

"Alright, today we will begin the bell test" said Kakashi, "You will get a bell from me before noon or you fail and go back to the academy"

"What! But we passed the exam" whined Sakura

"Think of that as a preliminary, you know, to get rid of all the hopeless cases, this is your true final exam to become a Gennin" said Kakashi

"Wait... but there's only two bells" said Sakura

"yes, one of you will be going back to the academy, remember, come at me with the intent to kill" said Kakashi, "Begin" as soon as he said this Sasuke and Sakura ran for the forest, but Naruto stood there

"Hello sensei" said Naruto with a smile as he took out a bottle of sake and sat down with his legs crossed

"You're not very bright are you" said Kakashi

"So I've been told"

"Well... are you just gonna sit there, aren't you going to try for the bells?" asked Kakashi

"Who said I wasn't" said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Kakashi turned around and saw no one, he looked around

 _'Where is he... I can't see him'_ thought Kakashi, when all of sudden he looked up in the air and saw Naruto's feet land on his face

"Bye sensei" said Naruto as he disappeared into the air

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Sasuke" said a sudden voice, causing the black haired boy to jump in surprise as he drew a kunai, "Don't worry, it's me Naruto" he looked up and saw the aforementioned red-head dangling from a tree branch with his legs

"Naruto, what're you doing" asked Sasuke

"The point of this test, haven't you figured it out yet?" asked Naruto

"There's a point to this?" answered Sasuke with a question

"Yeah, isn't it obvious, teamwork" said Naruto, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen

"... Of course, we can't take a Jonnin down by ourselves, let alone go head to head with one, especially one as skilled as Kakashi"

"So that's why he pit us against each other, to see if we could overlook our selfish needs and help each other" said Naruto , "I'll send a clone to get Sakura, and we'll talk up a plan while my other clone stalls Kakashi"

 ** _Later_**

"You're getting sloppy Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he threw a punch at his sensei

"You're getting annoying" said Kakashi, _'Damn it, I was really hoping on finishing this volume of Icha-Icha during this, but I can't let my guard down for a second around him'_

Kakashi then saw an opening in his attacks and shot a punch towards Naruto's stomach, and was shocked when it burst into smoke, _'A CLONE!'_ he thought with a wide eye

"Behind you" said Sasuke as he barely dodged a kunai to the back, that was when he noticed something on the kunai, a small piece of paper, _'Paper bomb?!'_

He quickly jumped out of the way before it exploded, before he had to dodge a barrage of poorly thrown shuriken, courtesy of Sakura

"You forgetting someone" said a voice, he looked back and saw Naruto with his arms stretched out and palms facing him

 ** _"Kaze Kaze No... BURST!"_** yelled Naruto with a grin as a great burst of wind shot from his palm, sending Kakashi flying back into a tree

They all ran up and grabbed the bells, "We got them Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi looked up at them from his spot with a tired eye, "You... pass"

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, here's a few notes**_

 _ **1\. yes, Naruto has the Kaze Kaze No Mi (Wind Wind Fruit)**_

 _ **2\. Naruto will make friends with his team, Shanks was always very pro-friendship, so i suppose he would have drilled into Naruto's head how important friends are**_

 _ **3\. Sasuke will still be a bit emo, but will be friendly at the same time**_

 _ **4\. I'm not too sure what to do about the whole 'Sasuke leaves Konoha' ark, please leave some ideas**_

 _ **5\. I don't support under-age drinking, just so you know, just though it'd be a weird habit for him**_


End file.
